


Treasuring You

by CagedBirdSings



Series: To Love You (MidoTaka) [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Character Study, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, M/M, Midorima Family Headcanons, Platonic MidoAka, Romance, Romantic MidoTaka, blossoming love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CagedBirdSings/pseuds/CagedBirdSings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima has just experienced his very first kiss, and while Takao seems simple-mindedly content, Midorima is lost in thought. Memories surface, and an old friend who has experienced a rise from the ashes might just be able to offer him the help he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Control

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place right after the ending of "No Joke", as a sort of continuation. In order to get the most out of this fic, I strongly advice reading No Joke first, and watching/reading KnB to the end, as this takes place at the end of Midorima's and Takao's (and Akashi's) first year.
> 
> A story written from Midorima's point of view, regarding his first kiss with Takao, and all that happens after that. This fic will likely be 3 or 4 chapters long.
> 
> (More information about the story can be found on my tumblr, littlemissmoony.tumblr.com, with the tag "Sara's writings". I hope you enjoy!)

_Keep your control…_

“Well, we’re here. You sure you don’t want to come inside? I’m sure mom and sis would be ecstatic.”

“No, thank you. I’d rather get school work done for next week as soon as possible.”

“Heh. You never change, Shin-chan.”

_Keep your control, nanodayo._

As painful as it was for his pride, today’s occurrence had more of an effect on Midorima than he would ever readily admit. It’s not that he… disliked it, per se, but he was taken aback. Mostly by himself. His own boldness regarding the situation. It made him feel like he was changing, unwillingly, and Midorima didn’t like that. He liked to be in control of things, and most importantly, of himself. Self-control was his first defense against the world, the glue that kept his mask together. Everything he was, _everything he needed to be_ , relied on that fact. He could hardly let it be taken away.

And yet, somehow, what had happened was just that. Openly expressing his feelings to another person. Kissing that person, and on school grounds, no less. Midorima Shintaro, acting on instinct. Ridiculous. Unacceptable, even. Or at least, it should have been. Why was it, then, that he felt no regrets whatsoever?

_Oh, Heavens. I’ve been forsaken. There’s no doubt about it._

Such were the thoughts running aimlessly through Midorima’s head ever since he and Takao had left the school’s bicycle stands behind, deciding to walk home together instead of using the rickshaw. They were both fortunate to live relatively close to Shūtoku High, and oddly enough, rather close to each other. With their pace, it would take about twenty minutes to reach Takao’s family home. Midorima’s house resided a little further away, another ten minutes or so. The two didn’t live on the same street, though, and there was a shorter route for Midorima to reach his own destination, but he was one to finish what he had started, and thus had decided to escort Takao home first. He would hold in his embarrassment until the task was brought to a successful finish.

He had severely underestimated how hard that would turn out to be.

“Well, thanks for walking me home, Shin-chan.” Facing Takao felt nigh impossible at this point, but Midorima managed to do so regardless. “You even took a longer route. I feel treasured.”

_Treasured._

“Don’t flatter yourself, nanodayo,” Midorima replied a little too hastily, words coming out a little too quickly. “I already told you, this amount of physical activity is only necessary.”

Takao gave a light chuckle upon hearing what could only be described as an obvious excuse in his ears. Midorima could practically hear Takao teasing him, even with his mouth shut. He was considerate enough to pass the chance this time around. “Yeah, yeah~. Anyway, I appreciate the gesture. Get home safely, Shin-chan. Mwah!”

It took a while for Midorima to properly register that the “mwah” could be felt on his cheek. He knew Takao was doing this on purpose, and if his intention was to kill Midorima, he was doing a frighteningly good job.

Midorima slapped a hand to his cheek as if his palm was an icepack that would ease a burn. “Just… just go already!” The lithe-framed boy shot Midorima a final grin, and happily skipped towards the front door, completely unfazed by the surprised (and rather unmanly) yelp that had just escaped from his partner’s lips. And with that, he was gone.

Midorima started walking like his life depended on it. Actually, it likely did. Contrary to what he had hoped, the wind that blew on his face did nothing to erase the painful heat on his cheeks.

_That’s twice a day now. Twice. Has he no shame? HOW can he manage to take this so lightly? Speaking as he pleases, doing as he pleases…_

_Today must have been a mistake on my part. Everything about this defies all logic, so why…_

_So why am I feeling so damn happy?_

Sooner than he would have liked in this case, Midorima found himself standing in front of his family home. It was large, traditional and dignified, old but well-kept and renewed with time. He stood in front of the familiar two-floored building in a somewhat desperate effort to make the bright red blush disappear from his face. He spared himself a couple of minutes to steady his breathing, taking a deep inhale, and then letting out a long exhale.

Gaining back his confidence, holding tightly to the Buddha statue that was his lucky item, Midorima entered his house. To his pleasant surprise, the first face he saw was that of his younger sister, making her way down the stairs. Upon spotting him, the small green-haired girl gave a delighted squeal and fastened her pace. Midorima thought about scolding her for running down the stairs, reminding her of the potential harm it may cause her, but the younger Midorima was in front of him before he had the chance to begin.

“Shin-nii!”

A small smile made its way to Midorima’s face upon hearing the words. “Mayu.”

“Mayu, please address your brother properly,” insisted a low, serious voice from the living room. The side profile of Midorima’s father could be seen reading a book, short green hair falling just above his eyes, gazing downwards. “And don’t run down the stairs.”

Mayu pouted at the words, but made an effort to act mature. “I’m sorry, Father. I’m sorry, Shintaro-nii-san.”

“I don’t mind,” Midorima said, taking his shoes off and neatly setting them aside near the door, “But you shouldn’t run down the stairs.”

“I understand... ah, that’s right! The book…” Mayu gave her brother a quick squeeze, which Midorima returned, before moving on and continuing her search. For a moment, her brother watched her go.

Midorima Senior put his book down, sharp green eyes now on his son. “How was school, Shintaro?”

“There were no problems.”

“Always good to hear. Your mother said the dinner should be ready shortly, so drop your school bag to your room and relax in the meanwhile.”

“I’ll do that.” Was all Midorima replied before making his way deeper into the house. Unlike his father had advised, however, Midorima did not go upstairs where his bedroom resided, but went through the large dining hall before arriving at the kitchen where her mother was. She had her warm brown hair tied back to keep the long strands from blocking her view, eyes clearly concentrating on the task of preparing dinner.

“Mother.”

“Ah, Shintaro! Goodness, I didn’t hear you coming at all. How was your day? You work so diligently, even with the Saturday classes and your practice…”

Listening to his mother speak, Midorima wondered how he has always been particularly fond of his mother and younger sister. They had a talent for putting his heart at ease. Both mother and daughter were capable of gentle words, expressing their feelings in a way that managed to be honest, yet well-mannered. Truthfully, he sometimes found himself being slightly envious of such a gift.

He had no issues with his father, but the man was, more often than not, stern and strict, mindful of keeping his feelings to himself. As a doctor and a university lecturer, he was often away from home, making bonding with him all the more harder. Midorima had inherited many of his father’s qualities, a fact he wasn’t blind to.

“There were no problems,” Midorima gave his signature answer, delivered in his frank and straight-to-the-point manner. “Furthermore, Mother. May I eat my dinner later?”

His mother stopped the movements of her left hand, busying itself on the stove until now. “My son isn’t one to forsake his routines, Shintaro.”

Well, this was one thing Midorima _had_ inherited from his mother. _Intuition._

“I’m not saying that you can’t,” his mother continued, “ _but_ _I am wondering why._ I can’t recall the last time you would’ve asked such a thing. Something has clearly happened.”

“I… I have homework to get out of the way. It’s a good opportunity since I don’t have practice today. Nothing out of the ordinary has occurred.”

“Your blush tells me a different story, Shintaro. There’s someone you like, yes?”

_Why did it have to come to this._

Midorima cringed internally at his inability to lie and act suave.

“Mother…”

His mother only smiled back. “I won’t push you, but know that there’s no reason for you to act stoic with me. You’re free to eat dinner later.”

Midorima gave an inaudible sigh, relaxing his shoulders. Before leaving the kitchen, he made sure to express his gratitude for the woman before him with a quiet “Thank you.”

As he made his way to the second floor, reaching the spacious bedroom at the far end of the corridor, Midorima promptly shut the door. He took a glance to his left, where his work desk was, and let out a frustrated grunt. Dropping his bag, he continued to walk forward until he slumped on the bed (another shocking scenario to lengthen the list, but he couldn’t care less at the moment). A squeak could be heard when his tall frame hit the soft mattress.

_“I’d rather get school work done?” Hah. You have poor imagination, Shintaro. Rather, you’re being disrespectful. Who’re you trying to fool here, nanodayo?_

_More importantly, he knew you were lying. And he… deserves better than that._

Midorima wished he wouldn’t be prone to over-thinking. Unfortunately, he was, and just like that, he was engulfed by his own thoughts, and he knew that neither basketball nor studying could save him from that fate. Midorima thought about what had happened today, and the meaning of it. Why he had said what he did, why he had acted as he did. And why it all woke the feelings inside him that they did.

He thought back to the not-so-distant days of his time in Junior High with the rest of the Generation of Miracles, as the rest of the world knew them. He remembered several occasions where Kise and Aomine had talked about something other than basketball: girls, hormones, sexual activities and various other topics that didn’t include studying. He recalled one time more specifically, when Akashi (to be more exact, the Akashi whose eyes were in harmony with one another,) had approached him in private regarding the issue.

_“Does it bother you?”_

_“I can hardly decide what other people converse about.”_

_“True. But that’s really not what I asked, now is it?”_

_“I… can’t say that it bothers me. Rather, I just don’t relate, nanodayo. And, personally, I view the topic as private. Hence, I don’t join in.”_

_“I can’t say I’m fond of the topic, either. Then again, such conversations are to be expected at this age. But I feel the need to disagree with what you’ve said, Midorima.”_

_“And why is that, Akashi?”_

_“Because it feels to me as if you actually are bothered. Like the topic makes you uncomfortable.”_

_“Heavens, Akashi. So what if it does? Are you expecting me to voice this concern? “Cut it out, you’re making me feel like an outcast?”_

_“I seem to have struck a nerve. Do you know the reason behind your feelings?”_

_“I can’t say I do, nanodayo. And what about you?”_

_“I’ve yet to arrive to a satisfying conclusion myself. I’m certain that we both will in due time, however. In the meanwhile, Midorima, just know that you’re not alone.”_

Midorima thought some more. It’s not that he didn’t have sexual desires of any kind, ever. This, he knew for a fact. But to him, those were gestures of affection. They meant something. No, they meant _everything._ Rather than being alright with anyone, Midorima would only settle for _the one_. He had no intentions of compromising. He was aware that most would find him laughable if they knew, but a first time, or a first kiss- surely, those couldn’t be wasted on just anyone.

And with that thought, the circle was complete. Because Midorima’s first kiss had now happened, and although the thought changed the colour of his pale cheeks to a painful red, he was content. Well, the circumstances could’ve been… more thought-out and less spontaneous, but half of the blame was on him. He was conflicted, but…

When Midorima thought about the tight feeling inside his chest, and Takao’s voice, smile, and the way Takao had practically floated away upon their parting, and the overall happiness that radiated from him… and _“I feel treasured.”_

_I have no regrets._

He must be going insane. The little Buddha statue was ever present, now placed on his nightstand, as Midorima held on to his pillow for dear life, squeezing the softness against his chest so tightly it was a miracle he didn’t crush his bones.

He was completely and utterly lost. Midorima didn’t know what to do with his thoughts, and he certainly didn’t know how to continue from here.

As if by lightning, familiar words reappeared in his mind.

_“In the meanwhile, Midorima, just know that you’re not alone.”_

Tomorrow is Sunday. Better yet, the person behind the words is now back to his old self.

_Well, then._

Midorima tried to act swiftly, not stopping to think about his actions, lest he risk losing his courage. He took long steps to where his bag was, flipped out his phone, and searched for “Akashi” in his contacts. After finding what he wanted, he typed a message, quickly but properly.

**[How have you been? If you happen to have the time tomorrow, I’d be grateful for both your company and your advice.]**

A few minutes, and his phone informed him of a new message.

**From: Akashi**

**[It’s good to hear from you. I have nothing scheduled for tomorrow. It would not be an issue for me to come to Tokyo. Shall we settle on a time and a place?]**

_It’s now official. I’ve been forsaken by the world and have lost my mind as a result. There’s no going back from here._

_It’s harder than I ever imagined… treasuring you._


	2. "Change"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midorima and Akashi spend the day together, and the two talk about the person who keeps Midorima’s heart and mind occupied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you for the lovely Yoko_Fujioka, for beta-reading this chapter and brain-storming with me!
> 
> (This chapter is dedicated to FallingSilver, since it was her fic that inspired me to write about Midorima and Akashi drinking tea (headcanon accepted!), and this also serves as a small thank you for the lovely message I received from her on Tumblr.)

“Thank you for coming all this way on such short notice.”

“No, I was glad to receive the invitation.”

The clock had read precisely 2 pm when Midorima had heard the doorbell ring, and he had expected no less from the person now standing before him. Akashi had been kind enough to travel all the way from Kyoto to Tokyo upon receiving a message from Midorima just the night before. He had decided to invite Akashi to visit his house, as bizarre as it now felt to do so, and although he was more than a little nervous (for several reasons, he might add), it was ultimately the best choice he could make. After all, the topic he wished to discuss today wasn’t something he could talk about just anywhere.

Midorima observed as his friend and former captain put his shoes away at the entrance, movements just like he recalled them, calm, calculated and graceful. The crimson-eyed male then proceeded to bow and formally apologize for the intrusion before opening the bag that hung from his right shoulder.

_To think we’re standing before each other like this._

“Here, a gift for your family.” Akashi said with both hands stretched out towards his friend, offering a box of what Midorima concluded to be high-quality sweets.

“You shouldn’t have,” Midorima replied, “it’s only a casual visit, nanodayo.”

“Please, I insist. It’s merely a small token of my gratitude.” At this, Midorima obliged, properly accepting the gift with both hands as he watched Akashi take something else out of his bag. “Also, this is for you. I was thinking that we could enjoy it together.”

Akashi offered him something strangely familiar, and without much thinking, Midorima took the item into his hands, inspecting it further. It was a simple, metallic can with a label on it. All at once, Midorima remembered. He didn’t read the label, but opened the lid instead, confirming his suspicions: it was tea. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, examining the contents through his sense of smell alone.

“This is… ‘Green Sakura’.”

Akashi smiled then, a small curve of the lips, red eyes bright like they had an actual flame inside them. “That is correct.”

The situation was so incredible Midorima couldn’t help but return the smile on Akashi’s features. He recalled the time they had spent together at Teiko Junior High, before Akashi’s fateful “change”. How they had decided to visit a popular tea shop together, just the two of them, on a rare free day from practice. How they would close their eyes upon sampling the tea there, turning it into a friendly competition, testing who could best describe the scent and determine the flavour without knowing the name or the ingredients. Before they knew it, it had turned into something of another shared hobby between the two teammates.

Midorima had come to believe that those days were long gone. It was never a reality that was easy for him to accept, and in truth, he never did. He had set a goal for himself upon leaving Teiko, to change that reality once the time was right. In the meanwhile, he would do everything humanly possible in order to reach that goal, from following the instructions of Oha-Asa to practicing harder than anyone. He would fight, he would persevere, _and he would fix things._

But he had lost. And the hand he extended was not greeted with the warmth of another.

Even then, with tears spilling out from his eyes, Midorima had still hoped. But hope was a frail, fickle thing that cannot be trusted. Goals cannot be reached by dreaming and hoping. Hope cannot win fate. Diligence cannot win fate. And if fate truly was that cruel, what could he do?

And yet, here he was. Reunited, together with the friend he thought he had lost forever. The friend with matching crimson eyes, instead of a mismatched pair of one red and one gold. The friend he could play basketball and shogi with. The friend he could study with. The friend he could drink tea with. And he could do it all over again, now: Midorima had known it since the start of the New Year, when they had met in order to truly reconcile after all that had happened, allowing Midorima to also mend the wounds left from the match that was Shūtoku vs. Rakuzan.

True enough, the past would not change, and it was impossible to wipe it away. But perhaps that just made the present all the more miraculous.

The words were never spoken out loud, but Midorima was certain that Akashi was thinking the same thing as they held each other’s gaze, a smile gracing both faces.

_I’m happy to see you again._

“I dropped by that particular tea shop just before coming here. I recalled you were always fond of this one.” Akashi gestured at the can in Midorima’s hands. The thought of Akashi visiting the tea shop only to surprise him with a present warmed the very core of Midorima’s heart, and the muscles of his mouth were silently protesting due to being used an unusually long period of time.

“You remembered correctly. Thank You, Akashi.”

Like a mirror image, a gentle smile remained also on Akashi’s lips. “My pleasure. Now then, shall we proceed? I’m sure there’s much to be discussed.”

That’s right. Akashi was the friend he could share his thoughts with.

Much to Midorima’s relief, Akashi had no intentions of forcing or hurrying him to speak about the issue he had asked his advice on while messaging him the night before their meeting. It was enjoyable, steadily easing into the other’s company after such a long time of being separated (the two had spent time at Kuroko’s birthday party three months ago, but that was hardly comparable to meeting privately), discussing various topics and talking about the things they had in common. The two sat at the low coffee table in Midorima’s bedroom, facing each other while enjoying the tea Akashi had bought him, occasionally laughing lightly in unison as they talked. The “Green Sakura” was indeed one of Midorima’s favourites, with its simple, sweet taste of green leaves and cherry blossom petals. If prepared correctly, the fresh scent of the flowers could be savored, peeking up from behind the leaves, adding to the experience.

Back at Teiko, the two had quickly discovered that they enjoy the company of one another, even outside practice. Akashi was the one to make Midorima vice-captain of the basketball club during his own captaincy, not only because of the latter’s talent and responsible nature, but because the two simply worked well together. They could work efficiently, and after practice and paper work, they had plenty of shared interests (tea, literature, shogi, and an overall thirst for knowledge. There was rarely a dull moment). Midorima had sometimes wondered what a “best friend” was, having grown up without ever letting anyone crawl their way so deep into his heart, but he knew that Akashi had been closest to fulfilling that role than anyone in his life before him.

_“Before him.” Why did you have to think that? Why, nanodayo?  
_

_Because there has been someone else,_ Midorima’s mind prompted him, or rather, tried to make him realize and accept. _Someone who has become irreplaceable to you.  Someone you treasure.  
_

_“Treasure”. There it is again.  
_

_Takao’s words from the night before. “I feel treasured.”  
_

_Fool. Because you are._

“Now this is a rare sight.” Midorima could hear Akashi speaking, but couldn’t register the words.

“What was that?”

As he lifted his gaze from the teacup, Midorima was met with Akashi’s intense eyes, as if the crimson orbs were looking straight through him, right into his innermost thoughts. _Some things never change._

“You’ve been lost in thought for a while now, neglecting your third cup of tea,” Akashi told him, gently, thoughtfully. “And there’s a pink tint on your cheeks. You’re blushing.”

Maybe he should’ve seen this coming, but Akashi’s frankness still managed to catch Midorima by surprise, and he fumbled.

“I- I certainly am not!” If he didn’t notice before, now he was painfully aware of the heat radiating from his cheeks.

“Midorima,” Akashi said, eyes fixated on his friend all the while, “perhaps now would be a good time.”

He could hear Akashi’s thoughts: _“I wish to help you.”_

Midorima took a moment to calm his nerves before attempting to give a reply. He took a deep breath and adjusted his glasses. Cancer was ranked 2nd in today’s Oha-Asa, and his lucky item was with him as usual, this time a silver bracelet around his right wrist. All would go well. Still, he hesitated. Akashi waited patiently all the while, giving him the time he needed to put his thoughts into words.

“Yes… you’re right.” Midorima knew this wouldn’t be easy, but the lump he felt in his throat turned out to be more painful than he had anticipated.

Fortunately, he was currently in the presence of Akashi Seijuro.

“This is about Takao-san, isn’t it?”

_How did you know?_

Akashi replied his thoughts with a small, knowing smile. The part of Midorima that wanted to protest, to deny the claim, was still knocking tirelessly on his mind. But Akashi had just carved an opening for him with his words, and Midorima, proud and independent, was seldom so grateful to receive aid as he was at this very moment.

“…Yes.”

Through the entirety of the story, Akashi remained calm. His eyes had opened slightly wider upon hearing everything that had transpired, but even then, he simply repeated Midorima’s words for the sake of  clarification (and managed to do so in a much more elaborate way than Midorima had originally spoken them) in that firm yet gentle manner unique to him. However, rather than voicing his surprise, Akashi had simply looked intrigued, leaving his tea cup on the table and leaning forward, all attention on Midorima as he spoke. Akashi would sometimes give his friend a much needed push, or suggest a sentence that, without exceptions, would turn out to be the one Midorima wished to say.

Although Akashi was able to support him through the ordeal, Midorima knew he couldn’t talk in his stead. His explanations still relied heavily on Akashi’s clarifying questions and overall ability to read and understand the other boy, but even so, Midorima somehow managed to relay his thoughts to his friend. It was embarrassing, tiring, more frightening than he’d like to admit, and included a lot of needless adjusting of his glasses (a nervous habit Midorima had no control over whatsoever), but Akashi seemed to have kept up all the way to the end regardless.

“I see. I think I have a grasp on the situation now. Yesterday, you shared a kiss with Takao-san near the bicycle stands at the school grounds, after a classmate had attempted to confess to you. The kiss had been consensual. Am I correct so far?”

Midorima adjusted his glasses and managed a nod. Like a reflex, the words “ _That’s not it, nanodayo_ ” had been much too close to falling from his lips, but he managed to stop them in the nick of time.

Seeing Midorima’s response, Akashi replied with a small nod of his own. “Judging from that alone, the situation seems rather clear-cut. However…”

“I feel like I’m changing.” Spurred on by a sudden feeling of courage (or perhaps it was determination), Midorima continued from where his friend had stopped and tried not to pay attention to how fast his first words came out. “Unwillingly. I’m losing my control… and my thoughts have started… they feel strange to me.”

Akashi’s eyes were no longer looking at Midorima with their usual intensity. They were now half-lidded, gaze fixed at the cup of tea in front of him. He looked almost mournful, Midorima thought to himself.

“I see.” It was rare of Akashi to sound so self-repeating, as if he had suddenly lost all the words in his vast vocabulary.  For the first time since he and Midorima had started discussing the sensitive topic, the red-haired male raised the yunomi his tea was served in, still half-full of the light green liquid, onto his lips. Even after drinking, the cup remained in Akashi’s hands, held close to his chest.  

“You feel like you’re being split in two?”

The much-too-accurate description caught Midorima off-guard, causing his sharp green eyes to widen. “How could you-“

“I would know.”

 _…How thoughtless of me. Of course he would._  Midorima was afraid to think about the nerve he might have unintentionally hit. Comfortingly enough, Akashi himself didn’t seem like the words had made him uncomfortable.

“There’s no need to feel alarmed.” Akashi reassured his friend, and Midorima still wondered how he did that, reading him like an open book, as if they had never been separated to begin with. Midorima knew he wasn’t the easiest person to understand, and finding someone who shared his mind’s wavelength was… well, a rare occurrence, to say the least.

“Furthermore, this and that are completely different things, although there is a similar element to be found… but I understand why you’d feel torn. I suppose that’s one of the reasons why you contacted me regarding all of this?”

_I knew you’d understand._

“Yes.” Midorima’s initial answer was short, but Akashi’s eyes beckoned him to elaborate, to properly speak his mind. He took a deep breath…

_Keep your composure, Shintaro, or all of this will just have been a waste of time._

He exhaled, and continued. “I’ve been wondering… how to put this into words. Everything has been out of order since yesterday… no, even before that, nanodayo. I’ve managed to shut it away… but I can’t anymore. Not after what happened.”

Akashi listened as Midorima’s voice became more frail and unsure with every word that came out from his lips. “I- I was a willing participant. I knew what was happening. In fact, I suppose I… wanted it to. To happen.” Midorima clicked his tongue, irritation showing itself from behind the embarrassment. “ _Do you see?_ I’m changing, and losing myself as a result!”

Hearing his friend grow suddenly aggravated, Akashi spoke.  
“You keep talking about ‘change’.”

Midorima frowned, confused, brows knitting even closer together than before. The fact did not escape Akashi’s warm crimson eyes, and he elaborated, voice ever unwavering.

“I cannot deny that ‘change’ can be bad. But are you changing, Midorima? Or are you growing?”

For a moment, there was only silence.

Akashi let out a small sigh, closing his eyes, but there was something more to it. A smile?  “You’re a proud one, my friend, and that’s why you’re suffering so. Perhaps you’re a little too set on your ways?”

It was definitely a smile. Midorima could almost swear his company was finding his internal struggle to be _humorous._ Which it most certainly wasn’t, and yet there was something about the red-haired boy that stopped Midorima’s irritation from growing any further.

Midorima grunted as a response to being teased, nervous habits kicking in when he felt the need to fix his glasses in order to provide his face some cover behind his hand. “Do enlighten me with more information I’m unaware of, nanodayo.” came his sarcastic reply, delivered in mild annoyance.

Midorima’s moods did little harm to Akashi, who continued to smile from behind his cup. “I think we’ve established that, under it all, you indeed do share a mutual affection with Takao-san.” For some reason, he came to a pause. “You make a good pair, in more ways than one.”

“And what do you base this… opinion on?”

“I’ve seen you play.”

_Ah._

“I don’t believe I’ve told you this before… but it was truly beautiful teamwork. I didn’t think that you, of all people, would find such a partner for yourself. And to see you play with a style that has _trust_ as its basis was more than enough for me to conclude that Takao-san isn’t merely a teammate to you. To be blunt, I do think you should cherish the man.”

Midorima’s breath hitched in his throat just then, inaudible as it were, and he became overwhelmed with emotions, both pleasant and unpleasant. Akashi was many things, but he wasn’t one to give idle praise, and he wasn’t one to lie. The weight of the words sank into Midorima’s heart as he thought about their speaker (this was Akashi Seijuro, after all) their sincerity, and most of all, how it was all true.

There was not a single word for Midorima to disagree with. He found himself becoming aware of that fact, all at once.  
Akashi was right ( _well, go figure,_ Midorima thought). He wondered why the words felt like a surprise when they weren’t, not truly. He had long passed the time where Takao was just a noisy fool in his eyes, annoying Midorima with his endless antics (although he remained as that, too, but that’s beside the point). He had approached Midorima fearlessly, a feat not accomplished by many, and kept coming back to his side despite Midorima’s best efforts to push the boy away.

Before he had even noticed, Takao had made his way into his heart, a frighteningly sensitive place, touched by few. They had become synchronized, somehow, and the words _“Let’s go, Takao”_ had started to fall from his lips frequently and without him paying any attention, as if it was only natural that the two cannot remain separated for any longer than necessary. Midorima’s heart had acted of its own accord, wild and uncontrolled like hearts are, and the raven-haired point guard had become someone he really did cherish. And that might just be the most frightening thing he knew.

Midorima opened his mouth to speak, and for a while his lips moved without a single word falling from them, before his brain remembered how verbal communication worked. “What… what do people do from here?”

“That is something I cannot help you with. Have you spoken with Takao-san since yesterday?”

Midorima lowered his gaze, staring blankly at the table in front of him, running his fingers on the bracelet he wore. “Not since we parted yesterday, no.” _Which is odd, because the fool is always bothering me by sending unnecessary mails_ , he continued the sentence in his head, but Akashi understood the gist and smiled in that small, satisfied way of his.

“He’s giving you space.”

Midorima fixed his glasses and huffed. “Hah, if I’d live to see the day…” He had a hard time fitting “Takao” and “space” into the same sentence, and tried hard not to think about the real reasons for that.

Humoured, Akashi chuckled lightly, the sound quiet and airy. “You’re almost there, Midorima. Your features have started to soften. It’s a good look.”

As Midorima sat in place, confused and startled, Akashi’s phone beeped, saving him from further embarrassment due to being rendered speechless. His friend excused himself before taking out the red cellphone from the light-brown satchel bag it was kept in, analyzing the screen. What convenient timing.

“Are you needed somewhere?”

Midorima watched as Akashi typed a quick reply, nimble and slender fingers gliding from button to button. “Ah, Mibuchi accompanied me to Tokyo. It seems he’s done with his errands.”

“Mibuchi Reo?” Midorima asked, interested. “You seem to get along well, nanodayo.”

“Mibuchi is proper and responsible by nature,” Akashi replied, sensing the silent question behind Midorima’s words, “and I enjoy his company, both as the vice-captain of Rakuzan and as a friend. But that is all. For now, at least.”

“I see.” A part of Midorima wished to expand on the last part of Akashi’s words, but that would have to wait until a later date, he concluded. “Don’t keep him waiting. You’ve done enough for me today as it is.”

“If that’s alright with you,” Akashi said, getting up on his feet from where he had been seated, Midorima following suit, “then I’ll be taking my leave. Thank you for today, Midorima. I enjoyed myself.”

“I, as well.” Midorima replied, stoic but sincere. As they were walking towards the front door, Akashi just a few steps in front of him, he looked at his friend with a hidden fondness, more grateful for the help he had received than what he could manage to express in simple words.

But Akashi knew.

“Lastly, Midorima.” Akashi’s tone took a sharper edge, much like his speech when in the role of a captain. “Don’t keep Takao-san waiting.”

Midorima couldn’t help feeling like he had been caught. “I still don’t know how to expre-“

“Then consider telling that to him. I have the feeling he’ll understand you better than you do.”

When Akashi was right, he was right. A rather aggravating fact, Midorima thought.

For a moment he stood there, Akashi’s crimson eyes looking at him expectantly. Midorima’s mind went through several options on how to reply, thinking about all the ways things could go wrong if he were to proceed like Akashi had told him to. What if his luck would decrease due to all of this? What if this meant defying fate?

In the light of such thoughts, the words he settled on made no sense.

“I will.”


End file.
